


this endless summer

by lost_n_stereo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Summer AU, Tropical Vacation, basically all the deliquents are here, bellamy and miller best friends, clarke and raven best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is about to embark on what post people would think is the vacation of a lifetime. Two weeks of sun and surf on the beautiful beaches of Hawaii with her best friend. Clarke was hoping for a little more adventure in her first summer after high school, backpacking through Europe perhaps, but it’s hard to be mad when her parents send her to a gorgeous resort right on the beach.</p><p>Bellamy Blake loves his summer job working at his uncle’s Hawaiian resort. Two months full of sun, the ocean and of course, beautiful girls. Rule number 1: Never fall for a guest. Up until now that’s never been a problem. But what starts as a normal summer turns into a series of firsts when he meets a girl that can turn everything on it’s head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this endless summer

The whole thing sounds entirely too cliché to her.

Graduation and then two weeks in Hawaii? She knows her parents mean well but she thought she’d get to do something amazing like backpack through Europe or spend two crazy weeks in Thailand. 

And yes, she’s well aware that those are cliché trips as well but you can’t blame her for wanting to experience as much as she can before she heads off to school.

So when her parents give her two plane tickets for Oahu and a credit card with enough money to last her and Raven throughout the trip, she’s excited but she’s not expecting much adventure. This won’t even be her first time going to Hawaii, granted that was going to the big island with her mom and dad when she was eight.

And okay, she knows that she sounds ungrateful but she’s really not. She loves her parents, more than anything else and she loves the idea of getting away and relaxing on the beach with her best friend. 

She just wanted to experience something new and exciting. And she’s just not sure that’s waiting for her on a beach somewhere.

 

*** 

Bellamy loves his summer job. 

His uncle has been hooking him up with this gig since he was 17 and it’s still the highlight of his year.

The beaches are always amazing and he learned to surf the first summer he was there. Surfing, beer and girls. That’s what Hawaii has been about to him for the last six years. 

He packs light despite the two months he’ll be there. Board shorts and sunscreen make up his summer wardrobe when he’s not at the resort and all of his work clothes are already there. Add the pair of aviators he picked up for ten bucks at a beach vendor last summer and he’s ready to go.

Except for one thing, the only thing he hates about his summer job.

Cutting his hair.

He gets why he has to do it but that doesn’t make it suck any less. He spends all year growing it out and then has to cut it off every June. The resort his uncle owns is super ritzy and his uncle likes the employees to stay fairly well groomed.

It’s only a little sad when he watches his curls fall on the ground at his barber’s and he’s only bummed for a few minutes before he remembers what he gains by losing the hair. 

Surf, sand and beautiful girls for two crazy fun months in the sun.

Totally worth it.

 

***

By the time July rolls around Clarke is dying to get out of town.

She’s set to leave for Hawaii in less than a week and she can’t help but feel a lot more excited than she was when she first found out she was going.

Her best friend Raven has a lot to do with that. After being reminded that they are young, hot and have a couple of fake IDs (courtesy of Raven’s questionable ex boyfriend) two weeks on the beach is starting to sound pretty good to her.

Clarke glances around her room as her suitcase lies half packed on her bed. She has bags of new clothes sitting neatly beside her closet filled with sundresses and swimsuits, flip flops in every color under the rainbow; all waiting to be sorted and folded.

She has a two page list written on the hot pink notepad that sits on her desk to remind her of everything she needs to bring. Raven told her to plan for any situation and Clarke tends to take things like that seriously. She has a couple of nice dresses just in case, some heels and nice jewelry. Not that she’s expecting any formal events to happen while she’s there but it doesn’t hurt to plan ahead.

She has just sat down to go through the first shopping bag when her bedroom door bursts open.

“What in the hell? I called you like four times!” 

Clarke looks up in surprise at Raven, who’s staring down at her with her hands on her hips. “I didn’t even hear it ring. Wait, now that I think about it…” She gets up and grabs her phone off the desk. “See…its dead. Not my fault.” Raven rolls her eyes and sits on the edge of her bed.

“You’re packing already? We don’t leave for like a week!” 

It’s Clarke’s turn to roll her eyes. “I want to make sure I have everything I need. I can’t believe you haven’t started packing.” 

Raven laughs and shakes her head. “Bathing suit & sunglasses. What else do I need?” 

Clarke puts her hands on her hips. “You told me to be prepared for any situation!” 

Raven laughs as if Clarke is missing the point. “Yeah, aka bring all forms of protection.” Raven laughs harder when Clarke rolls her eyes.

“We’re only going to be there two weeks, Raven. I’m not really planning on hooking up with anyone while we’re there.”

“Clarke! We’re young and gorgeous women!” Clarke giggles as Raven hopes up on her bed, her head almost hitting the roof as she jumps up and down like a little kid. “We’re going to a beach for fifteen days. Do you honestly think you’re not going to meet someone that you’ll want to hook up with?”

She doesn’t answer, just rolls her t shirts up like her dad showed her when he was packing for his last business trip, focusing more on fitting as much as she can into one suitcase than she does on Raven’s question.

 

***

“Bellamy! Wake up, idiot! You’re late for work!”

He groans as he rolls over to see Miller standing over him with a clipboard in his hand, shaking his head and giving Bellamy a disapproving look.

“What the hell, man? Why are you in my room?” Miller holds up a ring full of keys and laughs when Bellamy curses. He’s only been here two weeks and if he keeps this up his Uncle Marcus is going to kill him!

“Fuck me!” He almost falls out of bed when he gets up and Miller just laughs as he points to the clock.

“Fifteen minutes, Bellamy. That’s all you get.” 

Bellamy pulls on the required work uniform, khaki pants and a white polo shirt and starts searching his room for his shoes. All of the employees stay in a huge cottage behind the resort; a place that they all fondly refer to as “The Real World House”. All of the out of town employees stay there for a fraction of the cost of paying rent somewhere else for the summer. Bellamy gets to stay there for free, because of his uncle, but he doesn’t get to show up for work late just because he’s related to the owner.

He finally finds his shoes under a beach towel and he pulls them on quickly before splashing some cold water on his face. He grabs his cell phone from where it sits on his dresser and shuts the door quickly behind him.

It’s a five minute walk from the cottage to the main entrance of the resort but Bellamy half runs so he’s there in half that time. Miller is waiting for him at the front desk with his instructions for the day. Bellamy is lucky because he doesn’t have to do the same thing every day like most of the other employees. He’s a sort of jack of all trades and they stick him wherever they think he’ll be needed the most. Today he’s starting with surf lessons, and that’s Bellamy’s favorite job here.

“There is a group waiting for you down at the beach.” Bellamy looks over the list of names on Miller’s clipboard.

“Any hot chicks?” 

Miller laughs as he shakes his head. “Not that I saw but we’re not really into the same type, Bellamy.” 

Bellamy chuckles as he hands the clipboard back to Miller. “Very true, Nathan. But at least you can point the pretty ones in my direction.” He gives him a little salute and walks back to his cottage to get his board shorts and flip flops. 

Ten minutes later he’s got his toes in the sand and he can’t wait to get on his board and into the ocean.

 

***

“Oh my god. This place is fucking incredible!”

While Clarke might not share the same enthusiasm as her best friend, she definitely agrees with the sentiment.

“Wow, I can’t believe this is where we’re staying.” The cab rolls past a huge sign that reads Kanikapila Resort and pulls up to the front entrance. The resort is on the smaller side, but very nice, and Clarke can see multiple buildings positioned around a large pool, all of them three stories high with big wrap around balconies.

The cab stops under the covered awning by the front door and the driver gets out to help them with their bags. There is a resort employee waiting with a large cart to take their luggage and they pay and thank the driver before he pulls away.

“Aloha awakea! Welcome to the Kanikapila Resort!” The bellhop takes them through the front entrance and waits while they check in at the front desk. Clarke and Raven both smile at the good looking guy behind the counter as he hands them their keys.

“My name is Nathan Miller. If you need anything just let me know.” Raven gives him a flirty smile that makes Clarke roll her eyes. Her best friend is often the biggest flirt she knows, but that’s one of the things she loves about her. “John here will take you to your suite.”

He motions to the bellhop that helped them and Clarke reads his nametag, John Murphy, as he leads them out of a back door that opens up to the pool area and courtyard.

“You will be in the Makai wing,” John is explaining as they head towards the third building on the left. Raven looks at Clarke with huge eyes as they pass the pool, which is framed by big grey rocks and a bar to one side.

“This place is so nice!”

Clarke nods in agreement. “I can’t believe we get to live here for two weeks.”

John takes them to the elevator once they get to the Makai wing and presses the button for the third floor. It’s a small elevator so they have to stand close together and Clarke, not one for small spaces, holds her breath until the doors open onto their floor.

“Welcome to the Honu suite,” John says as he uses a master key to get into their room. “If you two need anything, you can call the front desk by pressing one on the phone and it will connect you directly to the operator.”

They thank John, who tells them that they can call him Murphy, as he unloads their bags and they make sure to give him a good tip. He winks at Clarke as he shuts the door and Raven grins at her.

“I think we’re gonna like it here. Thank you Mr. and Dr. Griffin!” Clarke giggles as they start to walk around to explore where they will be living for the next two weeks.

The room is huge, with a living room in the middle and a bedroom off to each side. Each bedroom has its own bathroom and they are connected by one long balcony. The living room has two full couches and the biggest television Clarke has ever seen. 

“Jesus, Clarke. Did your parents have to take out a second mortgage to afford this place?” Clarke runs her hand over the soft fabric of a couch in the main room.

“Looks like it.” 

Thankfully the girls don’t have to fight over the rooms because they are exactly the same. Clarke takes the one to the right and is about to unpack her first suitcase when Raven comes in and lies back against her pillows.

“What should we do first?” Clarke laughs and lies down next to her friend.

“Raven, we just got off of an eleven hour flight. Don’t you want to relax?” Raven shrugs and holds up a resort catalog. “Where did you find that?” 

“On the coffee table. Let’s see what there is to do here.”

Apparently there is a lot. Surfing, dance lessons, luaus, tennis, you name it, they’ve got it. One thing catches both of their eyes though and they point to it at the same time.

“Tanning!”

 

***

Bellamy might love giving surf lessons, but he does not love giving them to old people.

That sounds really fucked up but it takes a lot of patience and that’s something Bellamy just doesn’t always have. Sometimes his group will be a bunch of kids his age and then sometimes he gets groups like this. He’s gone through all of the basics and a normal group would be almost ready to go off on their own by now.

It’s been over an hour and he still hasn’t set foot in the water.

“Okay, that’s enough for today. Let’s all meet here tomorrow at noon.” It’s hardly ever that a lesson goes past a day but he thinks that this group is gonna need a lot more time. They all thank him as he grabs his board and tucks it under his arm. He starts the walk back to the resort and drops his board off at the little surf shack they have set up on the beach.

He’s just about to reach the front desk when two girls walk past him, their laughs echoing off the walls of the lobby. The taller one is a gorgeous Latina with smooth skin and a killer body. The other is blonde, shorter than him by just a few inches, and she’s wearing these cutoff denim shorts that instantly make his mouth water. She’s probably the hottest girl he’s ever seen in his life, if he’s being honest. The shorter one gives him a small smile when they pass him and he’s just about to say something to them when Miller calls him over. 

Fucking cock block.

“We need you in the gym until closing. Finn got a gnarly leg cramp so he’s out for the rest of the day.” Bellamy is still looking in the direction of the two girls, who appear to have gone in the direction of the salon.

“Who’re they?” 

Miller shrugs. “They checked in late this morning. They are staying in the Honu suite.” 

Bellamy nods. The Honu suite is one of the nicest in the resort, one of the only ones that take up an entire floor instead of half a floor like the majority.

“Well, if they request a tour guide I better be first on that list.” Bellamy grins as Miller rolls his eyes. 

“I promise you’ll be the first to know. Now get to work.”

 

***

“Did you see that guy?” 

Clarke did see the guy, she smiled at him even, but she doesn’t want to tell Raven that. Her friend will just run away with it and insist on tracking him down. So she plays dumb instead.

“What guy?” Raven doesn’t notice, just lies down on the tanning bed next to Clarke’s.

“The tall, dark and gorgeous one that passed us on our way here. He was beautiful.” 

Clarke laughs as she grabs her little tanning glasses and puts them on. Her friend isn’t lying though, he was gorgeous. Tall with tanned skin and strong muscled arms and the most endearing smattering of freckles across his nose. She’s assuming he’s a guest here since he had that ‘just at the beach’ look and sand on his shoes.

“Sorry I missed him then.” Raven giggles as she pulls the tanning bed cover over her and Clarke does the same. She’s not one for tanning at home, but she’s from Maine and unfortunately she doesn’t have naturally golden skin like Raven. 

She only stays in the bed for five minutes (she doesn’t want to be a lobster all week) and is pulling on her cover up when Raven’s bed opens. They check out each other’s tans and Raven whistles as Clarke spins around. 

“Looking good, and you’re only going to get darker. Now, more importantly, where can we go to get some food?” Clarke laughs as she grabs her bag and they walk arm in arm out the door.

They go upstairs to change before dinner and they dress for the heat in sundresses and flip flops. Raven checks her resort catalog for restaurants and she closes her eyes and points to one.

“The Palm Terrace, that’s where we’re going,.” Clarke smiles at Raven’s enthusiasm and it hits her then that this is why her parents wanted her to come here. So she could spend two luxurious weeks with her best friend in one of the prettiest places in the world. And judging by all the attractive people she’s seen since she got here, this place also has the prettiest people in the world.

She’s starting to think this trip will be one she’ll remember forever.

***

The Palm Terrace turns out to be a beach bar and it’s the first time Clarke gets to put her fake ID to good use.

“What can I get you girls?”

Clarke smiles up at the waitress, a gorgeous girl that she would undoubtedly hit on if she was at home, and asks to see a drink menu.

“Of course,” the girl says with an easy smile. “I just need to check your IDs first.”

Clarke reaches into her wallet and pulls out her wallet and watches as Raven does the same. Raven’s ex Wick was somewhat of a criminal genius and Clarke decides that they were worth every penny when the waitress looks at them carefully and hands them back to them.

“I’ll be right back with that drink menu,” she says, mostly to Clarke, and Raven is beaming when she walks away.

“What about her?” Raven wiggles her eyebrows at Clarke, who groans in response.

“Stop trying to get me to hook up with someone! It’s only the first night!”

Raven laughs as she takes a sip from her water glass. “But we have fourteen more, which in the grand scheme of life isn’t that many. Gotta strike while the iron is hot, my friend.”

Clarke rolls her eyes as she looks over her menu. “Everything looks so good,” she says in hopes of changing the subject. “Want to get a few things and just split it?”

The waitress comes back with two drink menus and Clarke orders a Mai Tai and peruses the food menu while Raven orders a Blue Hawaii.

“When in Rome,” she says with a laugh as she closes the menu and sets it aside.

“Have you decided what you’d like to order?” The waitress asks her, and Clarke looks up to see her nametag reads Niylah.

“I think we’re going to get a little of everything,” Clarke tells Niylah and she basically just points at different things on the menu.

“All very good choices,” Niylah says as she collects their menus. “Wave me down when you need another drink.”

Clarke flushes slightly and nods and has to completely ignore the way Raven is looking at her.

“Get. Her. Number.”

Clarke laughs and takes another long pull from her delicious fruity drink.

“Maybe I will,” she says slyly, the alcohol now coursing through her veins. “But first…”

She holds her glass in the air and Raven throws her head back and laughs before clinking her glass against hers.

“To the best fucking vacation of our lives,” Raven says and Clarke snorts when an old couple near them shoots them a dirty look.

“Yes,” Clarke says with a giggle. “To that!”

***

Waking up to the sound of the ocean waves crashing onto the beach and feeling the warm Hawaiian breeze blowing through the curtains of the open window is something Clarke could definitely get used to.

She was so exhausted, a little drunk, by the time they got back to the room the night before that she fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow and didn’t wake up once throughout the night. She doesn’t even know what time it is but it feels like it’s the middle of the day. She’s shocked when she checks the clock and sees that it’s only 9 am until she remembers the three hour time change. 

She tries to close her eyes to fall back asleep but her body won’t let her so she sits up and stretches before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She pads quietly into the main room of their suite before pushing open the door to Raven’s room. Her friend is sprawled on her bed in nothing but a bra and panties and Clarke laughs to herself as she pulls the door shut as softly as she can. 

After a quick shower and a slather of sunscreen she scribbles a note to Raven to meet her on the beach when she gets up. She grabs a beach towel from her bag and the book she’s been reading and heads down to the main lobby. There’s a girl working at the front desk today, her name tag reads Gina and she’s nice enough to tell Clarke where to go to grab a beach chair. 

It’s nearing eleven am when Raven finally shows up and sets a chair down next to Clarke.

“Thanks for leaving me up there all alone, asshole.” Clarke laughs and sets her book down before turning to her friend.

“I left you a note, doesn’t that count for something?” Raven just shrugs and looks out over the water.

“What should we do today?” Clarke pulls a piece of paper out of the pages of her book and hands it to Raven. “Surfing lessons?” 

Clarke just grins at Raven’s raised eyebrows and leans back in her chair. She’s determined to make this trip as interesting as possible. Learning how to surf sounds like just the thing they need.

***

The first thing that goes through Bellamy’s mind when he gets his schedule for the day is that there is no way he’s going to make it through his first surf lesson of the day.

He was surprised to find Gina working the front desk when he walked into the lobby, mostly because she works in the salon and he hardly ever sees her up front. 

“Hey,” he says as he sidles up to the counter. “What’s going on?”

“Good Morning, Bellamy.” Gina’s response is quick and to the point and Bellamy blames the five minutes they dated last summer as the cause. It’s the first time he’s seen her since he got here and he’s hoping this tension between them doesn’t last long. “Bryan is dragging Miller to some wedding today so he asked me to fill in for him.” 

That makes sense he supposes. Miller and his boyfriend Bryan live in Hawaii all year round and Bellamy is always jealous that he doesn’t have to stay at the resort all the time. Him and Bryan have this amazing little cottage not far from the beach and Bellamy dreams of owning a place like that someday.

Gina pulls out a sheet of paper and hands it to Bellamy, who groans when he reads it.

“The gym again? Finn’s leg still fucked up?” Gina shoots him a disapproving look for using foul language but Bellamy just rolls his eyes. There aren’t any guests standing nearby, what’s the big deal?

“He’ll be around. He just wants to stay off his leg because it’s still a little sore. I’m sure he’ll be fine tomorrow. I know you have two surf lessons today but please get to the gym as soon as you can.“ 

Bellamy’s grumbling about his shit luck when Gina calls out to him.

“Don’t forget about the luau tonight! Make sure you’re there by eight thirty, you’re working the bar.” 

There are worst things in life than serving fruity drinks to gorgeous girls in tiny dresses so Bellamy grins at this and waves as he heads down to the water.

***

“So what do we have to do, like rent surfboards or something?” 

Clarke is looking through the guide in her hands while simultaneously looking around the beach for the surf shack shown on the map. 

“It says that you get a practice board for your lesson and then if you want you can rent a board to use after the class is over.” 

Raven looks out over the water and watches the surfers already out on the water.

“I don’t really see the appeal of surfing. Except maybe the hot boys in board shorts.” Clarke is still looking at the map in her hand when she hears Raven whistle. “Speaking of hot boys in board shorts. Damn! Wait...isn’t that the guy from yesterday?” 

Clarke looks up from the page in her hand so fast she’s sure Raven is going to notice. Thankfully she’s too busy staring to notice anything that Clarke is doing.

He’s standing in front of a small group that mainly consists of three older couples and a kid that looks barely sixteen. Clarke can’t believe that out of all of the things he could be doing at the resort he’d be taking the same surfing lessons they are. 

They finally find the surf shack and grab their practice boards from the small building that’s sitting off to the side of the beach and head over towards the group. Clarke is just thinking that the instructor should be here any minute when the hot guy stands in front of the group and clears his throat.

“So most of you were here yesterday but it looks like we’ve got three new people with us today so we’re going to start from the beginning. For those of you that are new, my name is Bellamy Blake and I’ll be your surfing instructor.” He looks at Clarke then and winks and she can feel herself blushing when Raven nudges her and whispers in her ear.

“Holy shit, he’s our instructor? How are we supposed to pay attention?” Clarke rolls her eyes and nudges her in the arm before turning back to Bellamy. 

Her best friend has a good point though. It’s hard to concentrate on water safety and paddling techniques when the instructor is the most gorgeous man she’s ever seen.

It’s also hard to concentrate when she can feel his eyes on her through most of their lesson on the beach.

***

To say that Bellamy was surprised when the two hottest girls currently staying at the resort joined his surf lesson would be the fucking understatement of the year.

He was expecting the worst lesson of all time but instead he’s actually having fun. And it’s not just because of the addition of beautiful girls but everyone is picking it up quickly this time. It only takes half an hour before everyone is ready to paddle out for the first time. 

He hasn’t gotten a chance to speak to either girl but he can already tell the shorter one is more his type. She’s been focused on actually learning to surf, instead of just giggling and trying to flirt with him like other girls would. Her friend doesn’t really seem that interested in learning so he’s guessing it was the shorter one’s idea. 

It’s getting kind of annoying thinking of her as the “shorter girl” so he walks up to her and her friend after the lesson is over and they are returning their boards to the surf shack. He smirks when he notices her blush as he walks over and he knows he’s not supposed to see her friend nudge her in the side.

“Did you ladies have fun today?” The tall one kind of snickers and looks away but the shorter one gives him a killer smile and nods.

“It was exhilarating! I don’t think I’ve ever had that much fun in the water.” Bellamy is just about to say something dirty (so sue him if his mind is in the gutter) when he remembers that he doesn’t even know this girl. He tries to think of something else they can talk about when he remembers what Gina told him that morning.

“You guys going to the luau tonight?” It looks like neither of them even knew about it when they look at each other and have one of those secret ESP girl conversations he’ll never understand. The shorter one gives him another killer smile (fuck, she’s gorgeous) and shrugs.

“We’ll probably stop by. What’s the dress code?” He grins as he leans his board against the wall of the surf shack before turning back to her.

“No dress code, but make sure you come by the bar and say hi. I’ll be working there most of the night.” She blushes again and he thinks she looks cute as hell when she does that.

“Maybe we will.” 

She grabs her friend’s hand, who has just been standing and watching their exchange with an amused look on her face, and starts to pull her away. Bellamy watches her walk away before calling out to her.

“Hey!” She turns around and puts a hand over her eyes so she can see him. “What’s your name?”

She gives him a sly smile before she calls back.

“It’s Clarke. See you tonight, Bellamy.” 

He knows he’s in trouble when he realizes he’s still staring down the beach in her direction even though she’s out of sight.

***

“I have to say, I’m impressed.”

Clarke has her lip gloss wand up to her lip but stops when Raven walks into her bathroom. She’s got on the shortest dress Clarke has ever seen and a pair of strappy heels, her hair in curls down her back. Clarke looks down at her light pink sundress and frowns before looking back at Raven.

“Well don’t you look gorgeous?” Raven rolls her eyes and moves so she is standing next to Clarke in the mirror. 

Their eyes meet in the mirror and Raven grins. “Don’t play dumb with me. You flirted your little ass off today. You practically had that boy eating out of the palm of your hand.” 

Clarke plays coy as she pulls her brush through her hair. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” Raven can see right through her act and Clarke is well aware of that. “And anyways, he’s not a boy.” 

Raven raises an eyebrow and Clarke shrugs.

“He’s gotta be 21 at least, probably older.” It makes them both laugh and Raven helps Clarke change her not so sexy outfit by picking out a very sexy white lace dress that makes her tan look outstanding. Raven fixes her makeup to make it sultrier and they add a few light curls to her hair. Clarke plays with the ends of her hair while Raven looks her up and down.

“There. That man won’t know what hit him.” 

She feels like an adult for the first time since she turned eighteen when they head down to the luau. She’s got her fake id in her wallet and after her successful usage of it the night before she’s not seeing any problems in her future.

She’s got one arm looped with Raven’s as they step through the arches of the outdoor area where it’s being held. They see Murphy, their bellboy from the day before, passing out leis at the front entrance. 

“He’s yummy. I think I might want him.” Clarke laughs as Raven adjusts her dress so her cleavage is a little more prominent before they reach him. He smiles sweetly at Clarke as he places a lei over her head.

“Aloha ahiahi, ladies.” He winks at Raven when he places the lei over her head and Clarke almost can’t believe it when Raven licks her lips and says, “Thanks, it’s been too long since I’ve gotten lei-d.”

Clarke almost bursts into a fit of giggles when Murphy actually blushes as he points them in the direction of an open table. There is a stage set up where a band is playing remixed Top 40 songs that remind Clarke of those rom-com soundtracks from movies set in Hawaii. There are couples dancing on the dance floor in front of the stage, some older couples and younger ones that are surely on their honeymoon. 

Clarke can feel Bellamy’s eyes on her before she even sees him. She makes sure to wait just a minute before she turns around and catches his gaze. He gives her the sexiest smirk (seriously, his mouth should be illegal) and when she licks her lips it’s entirely involuntary.

“So do you wanna sit down or…?” Raven stops midsentence when she notices Clarke’s not paying attention. “You know, you could go talk to him instead of just eye fucking him across the room.” That pulls Clarke out of her little trance and she tries to play it off but she knows she fails miserably.

“What? No…I wasn’t…that’s not…” Raven just laughs and pats her on the ass. 

“Go talk to that boy. I’m gonna look for some eye candy of my own.” Clarke laughs as Raven walks away and when she looks back at Bellamy he’s still watching her. He moves his finger in a come here motion and she’s headed his way before she even realizes it. He’s wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans and it’s not her fault that she can’t take her eyes off of his tanned, muscular arms. She can see the black of a tattoo peeking from under his watch and she’s itching to move it aside with her fingertips to get a better glimpse.

“Your friend ditched you already?” She laughs and settles onto a stool as he points to Raven, who is already dancing with a young guy in the crowd. 

“Raven is a free spirit. You can’t really tame that one.” He’s smiling when she turns back to him and she thinks it looks just as good on him as the smirk does. “So, what’s good here?” 

“Well, I’ve been told I make a killer Bahama Mama but…” He’s giving her a questioning look and she narrows her eyes.

“What?” He shrugs his shoulders as he grabs a bottle from behind him.

“There’s just no way in hell you’re 21.” She knows that she should just pull out her fake id and show him but she doesn’t want to lie about her age right off the bat. She’s not sure why though. What she does do is roll her eyes and it automatically gives her away. He finishes mixing the drink, adds a cherry and places it in front of her. 

“What about…” He just shakes his head and moves his face closer to hers.

“I won’t tell if you won’t.” Her heart starts to race with him so close and she fumbles as she tries to take her wallet out of her purse but he waves her off before she can pull out any bills. “Don’t worry about it. I got you.” 

She can’t help but shiver a little at his low, rough voice and when he speaks again with his gorgeous brown eyes boring into hers she can barely breathe.

“I have tomorrow off. How would you feel about letting me show you around a bit?”

“Just the two of us?”

Her eyes follow the movement of his head as he nods and then the way he licks his lips before smiling at her again.

She should probably be a little put off by his forwardness. She should probably be embarrassed by how fast she says yes.

She’s neither.

***

The rest of the night is a whirlwind of fruity drinks, dancing and heated looks across the dance floor while Bellamy works the bar.

He serves her and Raven for free the entire night. They don’t mind a bit.

***

“It’s stupid for me to be nervous…right?”

She’s holding the third (eighth) dress up to herself in the mirror and she can practically hear Raven rolling her eyes behind her.

“For the millionth time, Clarke, yes! You shouldn't be nervous.” Clarke takes a deep breath as she tosses the dress she’s holding on the bed next to Raven. “Where is he taking you anyway?”

“I’m not really sure,” she says as she grabs another dress from her suitcase. Raven laughs as she gets up from the bed with one of the dresses that Clarke already decided against. “What?”

“Nothing, I’m just not used to seeing you be okay with not knowing every little detail about something.” She hands Clarke the dress and grins. “And here, wear this one. It’s way hot.”

Clarke smiles as she grabs the black and white striped dress from her friend. “You’re right. It’s stupid for me to be nervous because it’s not like this is going to turn into anything.” Raven just nods and sits back down on Clarke’s hotel bed, playing with the tassels on one of the throw pillows. “And you’re right about the dress too.” 

Raven laughs and Clarke throws her a wink before she twirls around and heads for the bathroom door.

~*~

Bellamy is fucking amazed that Clarke agreed to go out with him.

He didn't get to talk to her all that much since right after he asked her out her friend came over and asked her to dance with her. He was working anyways and his uncle would have his ass if he knew that he was fucking around when he should be working.

He still got a date with the girl so he can’t complain, right?

This is one time he’s glad that he’s been on the island enough summers to know where to take a girl like Clarke. And he might not really know her yet but he knows his usual bar & beach date isn't going to cut it for a first date. And yes, he’s considering this a date. He can already tell she’s the classy type that is not easily impressed, not like the girls he usually meets on his summers here.

He doesn't worry too much about what he wears, mainly because he knows that he pretty much looks good in everything (no need to lie) but also because the date he has planned is pretty chill. It takes him ten minutes to get dressed in khaki shorts and a white t shirt and he checks his watch to see how much time he has until they are supposed to meet in the lobby.

The last thing he grabs is his sunglasses before he’s pulling his door shut behind him.

~*~

She’s pacing. 

She never paces, and she usually thinks it’s a very obnoxious thing for someone to do, but here she is, wearing down a hole in the lobby carpet.

She catches a glimpse of herself in a mirror on the wall and it forces her to stop to take a breath. Her makeup is flawless (thank you Raven) and her dress hugs her curves in all the right places. She has on a pair of strappy sandals that aren't dressy but they aren't flip flops either. She thinks she looks pretty damn good actually and she’s sure Bellamy will feel the same.

She doesn't think anything of it when she hears the lobby doors open but she turns around quickly when she hears someone call out Bellamy’s name. He’s looking at her and sends her a wink before he slides his sunglasses on top of his head and walks up to the lobby desk to talk to Nathan. Nathan hands him something that Clarke can’t see and Bellamy thanks him before heading her way. She tries not to stare but it’s hard when he walks towards her with such confidence, like he’s the hottest guy here and he knows it.

She thinks that he probably does anyways.

~*~

He’s almost stunned by how fucking amazing she looks. 

She has on this pretty little dress that most girls wouldn’t be able to pull off but on her it’s perfection. Her hair is pulled back but still down and it’s in these gorgeous curls he automatically wants to sink his hands into. She’s just sitting there, legs crossed at the ankle, with miles of tanned skin on display and he wants her. 

Plain and simple, he wants this girl and he’s prepared to do anything it takes to make her want him too.

“Good morning, gorgeous.” He doesn't usually say things so corny but it makes her smile and blush so he figures what the hell. He holds out his hand and she takes it as she stands up.

“I must admit no one has ever asked me out on a day date before.” He grins when he realizes that she’s also thinking of this as a date and he holds up the key in his hand. She raises an eyebrow and he laughs as he shakes his head and holds out his hand again.

“Come on.” She looks tentative and then finally takes his hand. He’s not usually the hand holding type but he lets their fingers intertwine as he leads her out onto the beach.

~*~

“Bellamy, where are we going?” 

She is basically being pulled across the beach and while she doesn't hate it, she’d still like an idea of where they are headed. He stops and it’s sudden and unexpected so naturally Clarke runs right into him. He’s laughing as he looks down at her and when her eyes meet his she feels like she might melt right into the sand. She’d blame it on the heat but he’s so much hotter.

“Clarke…just trust me.” He sounds so sincere and his eyes are so beautiful that she just nods dumbly. He grins and starts tugging her along with him again.

After what feels like a half hour walk (ten minutes) they come upon a dock where a large speedboat sits swaying softly in the ocean. She looks at Bellamy with a raised eyebrow and he just winks as he tells her to follow him. He climbs into the boat and turns around to hold out his hand but Clarke is hesitant.

“Is it yours?” Bellamy laughs and shakes his head.

“It belongs to the resort, but my Uncle Marcus owns the resort, so he lets me take it out if I have a good reason.” She blushes as he reaches for her again. “And you are a very good reason. Come on.”

She’s still blushing (she really wishes she could stop doing that around him) when he pulls her into the boat and she takes a seat as he stands up to take the wheel. He looks over at her seriously before he starts it up.

“Have you ever ridden in a boat before?” She laughs quietly and nods. “Good. Let’s get this show on the road.” 

~*~

He loves this fucking boat.

His uncle bought it two summers ago and it’s mainly used for small outings for business men and the like. It’s hardly ever used but Bellamy has gotten permission twice to take it out on his own. Both times were day trips with friends. This is the first time he’s ever asked to use it on a date.

He loves the way it feels behind the wheel, it’s almost like when he’s on his motorcycle at home. It’s the same kind of exhilarating feeling, like you’re free, like nothing in the world can touch you. 

He looks back to see Clarke grinning as her hair whips behind her from the wind. He thinks (for the hundredth time that day at least) that she is honestly the prettiest girl he’s ever seen. He’s pretty happy that he’s got one final surprise up his sleeve that he knows she won’t be expecting.

It’s nearing noon when he parks the boat at the tiny dock on a little island that holds nothing more than beach and lots of palm trees. Usually it’s used as a party spot away from the guests so they can act as stupid as they please without being judged. This is the first time Bellamy’s been here this summer though because the season has been too busy so far to party.

He helps Clarke step out of the boat and she glances around with wide eyes. 

“Where are we? This place is gorgeous.” He grabs a blanket and a box from inside the boat and puts his other hand on the small of her back as he guides her to the beach.

“Pleasure Island.” She turns around quickly and he laughs as he shakes his head. “Not that kind of pleasure, that’s just what we call it. No one comes here for that, it’s just a place away from the resort where we come to have fun.” She smiles as he lays the blanket on the ground (because yes, he knows how to be romantic) and she sits down with her legs tucked under her.

“It’s beautiful.” He sits down and puts one hand behind her back as he leans closer to her.

“So beautiful.” Her blush runs deep and he grins before pulling away. She finally notices the box sitting next to them and points at it.

“What’s that?” He smirks as he pulls out the lunch he asked Fox to make for them (she works at the nicest restaurant in the resort and she happens to love him) and a bottle of expensive champagne he swiped before they left. He’ll pay for it later; his uncle knows he’s good for it. “Bellamy, this is too much.”

He shakes his head as he pours her a glass and then one for himself. She smiles shyly as she takes the glass from him and takes a little sip. They sit in silence for a few minutes, watching the waves crash along the beach, until finally she speaks.

“So tell me about yourself, Bellamy. Like for starters, how did you land such an amazing job?” He laughs and looks out over the ocean.

“My uncle loves me. I’m from New Jersey, but my mom’s brother moved out here when I was a kid and opened this place. We would visit every summer and then a few years ago I started working to make money for school.”

“That’s amazing,” Clarke says as she picks a strawberry out of the carton between them. “My most exciting summer job was at my family’s country club. And that was only one summer.”

Bellamy tries not to think of how different their lives must be as he unwraps his ham and cheese sandwich and takes a bite. “Why didn’t that work out?”

Clarke grimaces a little and he knows that he inadvertently hit a soft spot. “My ex, Lexa, works there. We started this summer romance and it didn’t end well. Her parents own the place so I decided just not to go back the next year.”

“I guess not all summer romances are meant to be,” Bellamy says quietly. “But…maybe some are?”

Clarke grins as she tips her glass against his.

“I guess we’ll see.”

***

Clarke is surprised when she glances up and sees the sun start to set. 

They have talked about everything they could possibly think of. He knows all about her parents and where she’s going to school. She knows about his mother and sister, who is working at the resort this summer for the first time, when his dad left and what he does for a living.

“I can’t believe we’ve stayed out here all day,” she says to him as she digs her toes deeper into the sand. He grins and stands up and she looks after him curiously but he just winks and walks away. He does that a lot, winks at her, and on another person she might find it annoying but on Bellamy she finds it endearing. When he comes back he’s carrying a small stick and she raises her eyebrows as he walks further into the sand. “Bellamy, what are you doing?”

“As corny as this is going to sound, I want you to remember this day forever.” She grins as he writes their names in the sand, no heart, just their names engraved into the beach until the next tide comes in. He smiles widely at her when he’s finished and she smiles when he reaches down to pull her up to stand in front of him. He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and rests his other hand gently on her neck. “I really like you, Clarke.”

Her breath hitches in her throat because she knows what comes next. She doesn't say anything back, just nods as he leans in closer to her. The second his lips touch hers it’s like a fire ignites within her. He doesn't deepen the kiss right away, just plays with his lips against hers until she’s the one that’s pulling him closer.

They stand like that until they are both out of breath and when he touches his forehead to hers she knows she’s in trouble.

She wasn't supposed to like anyone on this trip. She wasn't supposed to want someone as much as she realizes she wants him.

She whispers his name and he furrows his brow as if he’s trying to read her mind before he’s pulling her in for another kiss. 

She doesn’t know what’s going to happen. She only knows that she likes him too, and that she will make the most of the time that they have left together.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> So this is not the first time I've tried to write this story! This used to be the beginning of another fic of mine from a different fandom that I long since abandoned so I decided to retool it a lot and turn it into a modern AU Bellarke fic because my muse loves the premise too much to forget it completely. So after a lot of editing, here it is in it's brand new form! Hope you liked the first chapter. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
